Dream
by Somebody knows
Summary: Chase has been haunted by the same dream for a month, but the self-proclaimed smartest man alive doesn't know why. This story is AU and the characters are a little OOC. Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.
1. Chapter 1

_"Mira Zoe Shannon I love you with everything I have, my essence belongs to you. Please be mine forever, and marry me." I slide down on one knee, and pull a ring out of my pocket. It has a white gold band, with two emeralds and a diamond in the middle. But she doesn't even look at the ring, her green eyes are filling with tears, her long black hair is whipping around her face, but she is unaware of the world around her as she looks into my hazel eyes. _

_Then the most beautiful word I have ever heard leaves her mouth, "Yes!" I stand up and slide the ring on her left ring finger it fits perfectly. Her mother told me the size after I got the Shannon's permission. Then I pick her up bridal style, and carry her from our romantic dinner on the roof to my living room. _

_"Do you like it?" I ask. _

_Her eyes fill with confusion, "Like what?" She asks. _

_"The ring silly." I say as I kiss her nose. _

_"I don't care about the ring, I'm just glad you finally proposed." She says. _

_I laugh, "What do you mean 'finally'?" I tease; I know exactly what she means we've been dating for five years. She rolls her eyes, then looks down at the ring and her face falls. _

_"What's wrong?" I ask. _

_"This is way to much money, how'd you afford it?" She asks._

_"Do you like it?" I inquire._

_"Well yeah, this would have been the ring I picked if I had a choice. In fact this is the ring I picked out when my older brother took me shopping to find his wife, an engagement ring." Mira informs._

_"If you like it then that's all that matters. If I could I would give you the whole world." I say._

_"Conner I love you." She hugs me, but then pulls away, "I have to call my mom-" _

_I cut my gorgeous fiancée off, "Mira, I asked your parents and brother for permission, they said yes. Then I called my mom and told her the good news. Everyone that needs to know knows." _

_Once Mira relaxes after knowing she doesn't need to tell anyone, she snuggles up to me and then says "I'm going to be Mrs. Conner Philip Deans." and then she looks at me, "I love you."_

_"I'm a very lucky man." I say, Maya giggles then we kiss. This is the first kiss I've had with Mira as my fiancée, and its better then any of the other kisses we've shared. _

_We spend hours talking, and kissing when Mira stands up, "Its time for me to go home."_

_I get up and say, "Just stay the night."_

_"You know I don't want to do that till marriage." Mira says as she puts her black coat on._

_"I know, I meant its midnight. I don't want my future wife getting hurt." I say as I pull on her coat sleeve making it impossible for her to put it on. _

_She shoots me a fake glare, "Conner I live five minutes away, I'll be fine."_

_I let her sleeve go, "At least let me drive you?"_

_She stands up on her toes and kisses my check, "No, I'll call you when I get home."_

_I grab her arm and pull her into me, I lean down and kiss her, and she kisses back. Then we lean our foreheads on one another's, "I love you." I say._

_"I love you too." She wraps her arms around me, we hug before I reluctantly let her walk out the door. I have this feeling in my gut that I should have made her stay. I walk over to the couch and sit down opening a book, hoping it will make this sense of dread leave. _

_Two minutes later I hear a women scream, I grab my coat and run out my front door. When I reach streetlight I hear another scream, I turn towards the sound and see a women screaming in the middle of the street kneeling over a lifeless body. She sees me and yells "Sir, come help."_

_When I'm a little ways away, I see the lifeless body is female; she is wearing a black coat. I recognize the coat; I bought it for Mira's 26th birthday three months ago. I speed up, and what I see horrifies me, the screaming woman is holding a little boy, they are both crying. The little boy is turned away from the body in the street. _

_The body is petite with black hair, and closed eyes; if it weren't for the pool of blood I would have guessed the women was sleeping. The angelic features are so beautiful; they belong to my beloved Mira. I fall to my knees and I pick her up. I cradle her in my lap, I see water drops fall on her face, and I realize that I'm crying._

_"Sir, do you know this women?" The screaming lady asked me. _

_"She's my fiancée, I proposed tonight." I say, looking at Mira feeling her body becoming cold in my arms, her engagement ring on her finger._

_"I'm so sorry sir, she saved my sons life. He ran out into the middle of the street, and this drunk driver came out of no where, we were both frozen with fear, but this lovely young lady ran out and pushed my son, he fell safely out of the way. But the car hit her, and drove off. She died a hero if that means anything." The lady informed._

_I don't respond I just hold Mira. Then sometime later a cop questions the lady and her son, while a paramedic tries to pull Mira from my arms but I wouldn't let her go._

_"Sir, we need to take the body for evidence." The paramedic says, when I ignore him two police officers pull me away, I become hysterical. _

_One week later we have the funeral, the tombstone says:_

_Mira Zoe Shannon Deans_

_Her loved ones will forever remember this beautiful young woman who was taken to soon, she was a hero._

_1898-1924_

Chase sits up in his bed, he is drenched in sweat, gasping for air. He puts his head in hands. He has been having that same dream every night for the past month, but it lasts longer and longer every night, the first night was just the proposal. Chase rips the covers off and lets his feet touch the cool hardwoods. He sits there for a minute feeling the goose bumps rise, and feeling his breathing slow. He stands up and walks over to his desk, to turn his sleeping computer on. The rooms light changes from the soft glow of the moon to the harsh blaze of the computer, filling every corner with light, and causing Chases pupils to shrink fast. He closes his eyes relishing in the pain. It reminds him that he's awake, no longer living someone else's life, even if it was just a dream.

"Chase this is the 30th night in a row, I'm going to have to tell Mr. Davenport if you don't stop this." Eddie the home security system says.

"Not yet, I've finally found enough information." Chase says.

"Why do you want to know who Mira Zoe Shannon is?" Eddie asks.

Chase sighs, "She has been haunting my dreams for a month now, I need to know why." Before Eddie could bother him Chase blocks him from the computer screen. Then in the search engine he types _Mira Zoe Shannon 1898 – 1924. _The computer then shuts down, and the lights in his room turn on.

"Eddie just informed me that you have been up for the past month playing on your computer. I expect this from Leo or Adam, but not you." A tired man with black hair and brown eyes lean on the doorframe.

"But Mr. Davenport I can explain-." Chase starts.

"Its to early for this Chase, we can talk in the morning." Mr. Davenport says.

"But-" Chase begins.

"No buts, Eddie has been ordered to not let you use any technology for the rest of the night, and yes he will be blocking your chip form gaining access to the Internet. Now goodnight." Mr. Davenport says and then heads back to his room.

Eddie pops up on Chases computer screen, "Ha." He says before turning everything off.

Chase just goes back to bed, he writes all the information he remembers from the new part of his dream before falling asleep.

**A/N Why is Chase getting these weird dreams? What do they mean? Please review and let me know what you think. I know some of the history is inaccurate for the 1920s, but it just works for the story.**

**(Telephones, cars, and police did exist back then. But alcohol was out lawed, and I don't know if there were ambulances.)**

**I know Chase sleeps in a capsule, but this is AU.**

**Can anybody guess where I got the name Mira Zoe Shannon?**

**Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes; I try to get them all. Let me know if I make any and I'll go back and fix them.**

**To those of you who made it to the bottom I just want to say: CONGRATULATIONS ! The first part was a little confusing, but now it makes sense, it was just a dream.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, but it's a filler chapter so it might be a little boring. **

_One week later we have the funeral, the tombstone says:_

_Mira Zoe Shannon Deans_

_Her loved ones will forever remember this beautiful young woman who was taken to soon, she was a hero._

_1898-1924_

_When the service is done I sink to me knees in front of her tombstone, I feel hot tears roll down my cheeks. _

_"Con-"_

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Adam yells.

Chase sits up and he runs a hand through his hair, feeling like he was on the verge of something important.

"Did Chasey have a bad dream, is that why he's crying?" Adam teases.

Chase touches his cheeks and feels tears running down his face. Chase squeezes his eyes; all he sees is Miras lifeless body in his arms. He sighs _these dreams are starting to scare me._

"Are you ok? You know I was just kidding, right?" Adam says, worried that his little brother didn't react.

"I'm fine." Chase says as he looks out his window, the sun is barely over the mountain range, paining the sky in light pinks, fiery reds, dark blues and fading purples.

"Did you need something?" Chase asks.

"No, I was bored. Bye!" Adam says and then leaves.

Chase lies back down, hoping he can fall back asleep. He just stares at the roof for a while, but can't fall asleep. He sits up and swings his feet off the bed.

Line break

"Chase, honey, where are you going?" Tasha asks when Chase grabs the door handle.

"Library." Chase replies.

"Chase you've spent thirty days of your summer vacation in your room on your computer, don't you want to do something fun? Like go to the beach, or the mall?" Tasha asks her voice full of concern.

"The library is fun." Chase replies.

"Ok sweetie, be home by dinner." Tasha says.

"Kay." Chase says on his way out.

Line beak

Chase walks up the steps to the old brick building with a notebook under one arm. When he steps through the threshold he is attacked by the smell of the stuffy books, which have lost their appeal since the Internet.

Chase walks over to the computers that are placed at the back of the library, and takes a seat. He opens up a search engine and types _Mira Zoe Shannon 1898-1924. _After some searching he finds an article from a newspaper in New York with the date November 28th, 1924, and a title that says: _We Lost a Hero_. Chase selects the article and a PDF of the newspaper opens:

_Mira Z. Shannon was walking home at midnight, when she saw a little boy in the street. The little boy was playing, ignoring his mother's warnings when all of the sudden a car comes speeding out of nowhere, the driver appeared to be drunk. Mira noticed, and was quick to act after the mother and boy froze with fear. She ran and pushed the little boy away, he landed a little ways off, with just a few scratches and bruises, but alive. Mira didn't fare as well, she was hit by the car and suffered multiple injuries, and the doctors said she died instantly. She just got engaged last night to Conner P. Deans._

Chase finished reading the article, scared but a little relived that his dreams are memories. He's happy although he doesn't know why he is seeing someone else's memories, or what those memories mean.

Chase does a little more research, and discovers the only living relative of Mira, is a 22-year-old man. His name is Grayson Shannon and he lives thirty minutes outside of NYC on a farm.

**A/N This is just a filler chapter, nothing really new. But I do want to point out that Chase had the full dream, I just didn't think anyone would want to read it again.**

**I don't read the newspaper, so I hope the article is somewhat accurate.**

**Also you really can look anyone up on the Internet and find personal information. Try looking yourselves up! If your not famous it might take awhile. **

**I tried to catch my spelling and grammar mistakes, but if I missed some please let me know.**

**Maybe I should find a beta. Thoughts? **

**Reply:**

**RissA15: I updated, please don't send the fangirl army. **

**RazaraTheFirst****: ****J**

**Sunwolfee****: Thanks for the wonderful review and the encouragement. **

**GuardianOfMusic27855: I'm happy you are still reading my stories! I hope the plot twist was a good one.**

**daphrose: Sorry for the mistakes, I wrote the story and edited it at 1A.M. But I'm glad that you like the story!**

**Please let me know if you like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_One week later we have the funeral, the tombstone says:_

_Mira Zoe Shannon Deans_

_Her loved ones will forever remember this beautiful young woman who was taken to soon, she was a hero._

_1898-1924_

_When the service is done I sink to me knees in front of her tombstone, I feel hot tears roll down my cheeks._

_"Conner, you look like you have aged 30 years in this past week. Have you been taking care of yourself?" I turn around and see Betty Shannon, Mira's sister in-law._

_"This past week has been hard." Is all I say. What I mean is Mira has been part of my life for the past five years, I need her, she helps me get through life and all its hardships. _

_"Ok, if you need a shoulder to cry on, or anything please let us know." Betty offers, her three-year-old son walks up and gives me a hug. "I love you uncle Conner."_

Chase opens his eyes, relieved that he is in his bed, not burying the love of Conner's life. He pulls his notebook out of the nightstand and writes down the new part of his dream. Then he gets ready for the day, even though its only 4 a.m.

Chase walks past Mr. Davenport's personal library, he looks in to the room filled with countless books and sees Mr. Davenport reading. Chase was just about to tip toe away, so not to disturb him, when he hears, "Chase, can you come here for a moment, we need to talk."

Chase nervously walks into the library. Chase takes a seat across from Donald and waits for the billionaire to talk.

"First off what are you doing up this early?" Mr. Davenport asks while marking his spot in the book and setting it down next to him.

"I couldn't sleep." Chase says, trying to figure out what Mr. Davenport wants.

"Eddie has told me that you haven't been sleeping well for sometime now, and that you spend hours researching a girl named Mira Zoe Shannon. Would you like to explain?" Mr. Davenport asks.

Chase studies his hands while debating what to tell his father figure, the man he looks up to. "I don't know where to start." It's scarcely a whisper but Donald heard it.

"Why not from the beginning." Donald suggests.

Chase sighs, he gets up and walks over to the wall that's just a window, he stares at the landscape for what feels like hours and then says, "It started with a dream, which turned out to be a memory. I have been dreaming as if I was Conner Philip Deans, a young man who lived on the 1920s. He was in love with Mira; I think you could call them soul mates. The firsts dream was the proposal and every dream built on that.

"Mira then leaves to go home a little after midnight, I try to stop her but she leaves anyway. Once she was gone this feeling of dread begins to plague me but I ignored it. Then I hear this scream and rush out the door. I find a women and her son in hysterics, they were near a dead body."

Chase pauses, swallowing the wave of sadness and begins to lightly pace in front of Donald. "As I approached, I see the dead person is a girl, she was lying in a pool of her own blood. I looked at the face and it's my beautiful Mira, she's dead. The oxygen leaves my body; I can't breath as I pick her up. She's so cold. The women told me she died a hero. A week later she is six feet under." Chases pacing has picked up, it becomes frantic by the end of the speech.

"Chase-" Mr. Davenport starts, but is stopped by the sight of his son starts tearing at his hair, and getting angry. The frustration that has been building up for the past month is trying to find a way out.

"You don't understand, I felt it all. I woke up crying, I've experienced real grief! I FELL IN LOVE WITH HER, AND SHES GONE!" Chases volume picked up till he was yelling, then he falls on the floor in sadness and grief.

"Dad she is the air I need to breathe. But the worst part is I don't know why I feel like this or what's happening to me." By the end of Chases rant he's sobbing on the floor. Donald is shocked by the words of his son and a little confused, but he goes to Chase and comforts him.

**A/N I'm sorry that this was late some stuff came up. **

**I know that this this is short but I plan in updating two-three chapters next time.**

**So I made Chase talk as if it was himself he was describing not Conner, I'd tell you why but I want to know what you think first.**

**Let me know if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes and I will go back and fix them.**

**Replies:**

**RissA15****: You're on the right track.**

**Sing97****: Thanks! **

**daphrose****: Yes Chase will be going to New York, and I can't say yet.**

**GuardianOfMusic27855****: Thanks! And yes I can see Chase saying that too!**

**RazaraTheFirst****: My last reply was supposed to be a smiley face, but it uploaded like a J, I don't know why.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This will not be Chase centric. **

Donald feels Chase relax in his arms, and his breathing even. So Donald gently moves Chase from the floor to the couch. He then grabs a near by blanket and puts it over Chase. Donald makes his way out of the library, and presses a button on the wall letting the blackout shade fall from the roof.

Donald goes to his bedroom and accidently wakes Tasha, "Donald its 5 a.m., are you just coming to bed now?"

Donald holds his hands up in defense, "I've been caught. The call is in two weeks I need to prepare." Donald explains.

"Don you really should start getting some sleep." Tasha slurs in her half-awake state. Donald chuckles before planting a kiss in Tasha's head, and then gently laying her back down. She doesn't resist and the falls back into a peaceful sleep.

Line break

"Hey Donald its noon, where's Chase? He usually up by now." Tasha voices her concern.

"I was in the library this morning reading before bed, when Chase wanders in around 4 a.m. According to Eddie, Chase has been going to bed late and waking up early. So we had a talk, and now he's peacefully asleep in the library." Donald replies while looking over the graphics of his latest invention.

Tasha rolls her eyes at her husbands antics, "He probably gets that from you."

Donald looks at his wife, "No, he has been having," Donald stops and then decides, "I'll let him tell you." When Donald's done looking over the graphics he goes to the lab.

Tasha decides to check on the youngest Davenport. When she goes up to the library she finds Chase sleeping peacefully. She turns to leave when she accidently trips over one of the bookcases, she lands with a small thud. Chase jump up and gets into a defensive stance, but relaxes when he sees Tasha.

"Sorry for waking you honey, I was just checking to make sure you were alright." Tasha apologizes; Chase just waves his hand as if to say _it's fine_ and then helps Tasha up.

"No worries, I was at the new part of my dream." Chase says after Tasha is back on her feet.

Tasha gives him a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Do you know where da-Mr. Davenport is?" Chase asks. He hopes Tasha didn't hear his slip up, he looks at her and it appears that she didn't notice.

"In the lab. Do you want some lunch?" Tasha asks. She is brushing some dust off of her.

"Its noon? Why didn't anyone wake me?" Chase asks, running a hand through his hair, a habit he recently developed.

"Yes. I didn't know you were asleep till Donald told me." Tasha says. She's worried by Chase sudden change; he is usually the most mature and calm out of all of the kids, despite being the second youngest.

"I got to go find Mr. Davenport, by Tasha." Chase says as he jogs out of the library to the lab. Tasha hears anxiety in his voice, but she knows that he trusts Donald more then her.

"By Chase." Tasha whispers, knowing he'll hear it due to his super hearing.

**A/N Sorry for the length and lack of new news in this chapter. But don't worry the next chapter will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"This past week has been hard." Is all I say. What I mean is Mira has been part of my life for the past five years, I need her, she helps me get through life and all its hardships._

_"Ok, if you need a shoulder to cry on, or anything please let us know." Betty offers, her three-year-old son walks up and gives me a hug. "I love you uncle Conner."_

_By the time I arrive home the heavens are pouring with the angels tears, and the sky is roaring with mother natures anger. The weather reflects my mood perfectly. _

_I lie on the couch and pull a box out of my pocket. Within this box is Mira's engagement ring, the Shannon's were afraid of grave robbers so they gave it to me. I can't open the box it brings me back to a time I wish I could go back to._

_I sit up and play with the box, "I have no use for you, but I can't give you away because you belong to Mira not me." Greet now I'm talking to objects. _

_I decide to take a walk, the apartment is feeling a bit cramped. I don't know how long I walk for, but by the time I leave my world I notice I'm in a bad neighborhood. _

Chase wakes up to an unfamiliar sound, he jumps up and prepares to defend himself. It takes him 2 seconds to see he is in Davenport's library, and Tasha is sprawled out on the floor.

"Sorry for waking you honey, I was just checking to make sure you were alright." Tasha apologizes; Chase just waves his hand as if to say _it's fine_ and then helps Tasha up.

"No worries, I was at the new part of my dream." Chase says after Tasha is back on her feet.

Tasha gives him a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Do you know where da-Mr. Davenport is?" Chase asks. He hopes Tasha didn't hear his slip up. When he looks at her, it appears that she didn't notice.

"In the lab. Do you want some lunch?" Tasha asks. She is brushing some dust off of her.

"Its noon? Why didn't anyone wake me?" Chase asks, running a hand through his hair, a habit he recently developed.

"Yes. I didn't know you were asleep till Donald told me." Tasha says. She's worried by Chase sudden change; he is usually the most mature and calm out of all of the kids, despite being the second youngest.

"I got to go find Mr. Davenport, by Tasha." Chase says as he jogs out of the library to the lab. Tasha hears anxiety in his voice, but she knows that he trusts Donald more then her.

"By Chase." Chase hears Tasha whisper, but he's in too much of a rush to reply.

Line break

When Chase arrives at the lab he notices the Donald is the only one around, "Mr. Davenport I'm sorry for my behavior this morning." Chase says, embarrassed for acting like a child instead of a leader.

"Don't be. Did you sleep well?" Donald asks.

Chase is relieved that Donald didn't reprimand him for losing his control. "Yeah. I was just wondering if I could go to New York." Chase asks, he meant to ask Donald this morning but his emotions got the better of him.

Donald doesn't even look up from his invention to answer, "Sure, the family will probably love to take a vacation there. We can leave after The Call."

Chase runs a hand through his hair, "Um actually I was wondering if I could leave tonight." Chase looks at his feet but he knows he has Mr. Davenport full attention.

"I can't go now I need to be back for the call. Plus I don't think anybody else will want to go on such short notice." Donald says, looking at his son like he was crazy.

"I was hoping that it could just be me and if you can't go I'm sure I can get Adam to take me." Chase says, he is looking anywhere but at Donald, knowing he will be confused and mad.

"Why do you need to go now?" Donald asks.

"I think there might be some answers for me. I don't really want that many people to come. Also Adams 18 now, legally an adult, so he can accompany me." Chase says, pleading with Donald to let him go.

"I need you for The Call." Donald says, he's reluctant to let his children go off by themselves.

"I'll be back before the call, I just need to do this. Please." Chase is begging to go, he wants Donald to understand how much he needs to do this.

Donald stares at Chase, he doesn't want to send his sons off by themselves. But he knows that Chase needs this. "Fine,-"

Chase interrupts by hugging Donald, something he hasn't done since age 5, and saying, "Thank you!"

"BUT you will leave in the morning and I'll will drop you off at the airport. You will also be staying at my home there, and using my blue 1992 ford. Don't touch any of my other cars. You are in charge." Donald lectures. Then ads, "Have fun. I hope you find what you need."

Chase nods, "Thanks Mr. Davenport." Chase says, and then leaves to go pack his suitcase, and Adams suitcase.

**A/N I've got nothing to say, except if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes I apologize. Also let me know and I'll go back and fix them.**

**Read on…..**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Adam can we talk?" Chase asks. He finally finished packing, and now he just needs Adam to say he will go.

"Sure." Adam says. He is currently sitting in his room eating pepperoni pizza while playing a video game.

"Do you want to go to New York tomorrow morning, it will just be me and you." Chase asks, hoping Adam will say yes and not need to know why.

"Can we visit the statue of liberty?" Adam asks. Chase thinks _that was easy._

"Yeah, but not till the second day. I need you to drive me somewhere on the first day." Chase responds.

"Ok." Adam says and then shoves a piece of pizza in his mouth.

"We will be leaving at 3 to go to the airport, you might want to go to bed early." Chase suggest before exiting.

"Goodnight Chasey." Adam calls after Chase. Chase just shakes his head at the nickname.

Line break

_"Ok, if you need a shoulder to cry on, or anything please let us know." Betty offers, her three-year-old son walks up and gives me a hug. "I love you uncle Conner."_

_By the time I arrive home the heavens are pouring with the angels tears, and the sky is roaring with mother natures cries. Its as if the world misses Mira._

_I lie on the couch and pull a box out of my pocket. Within the box is Mira's engagement ring, the Shannon's were afraid of grave robbers so they insisted I keep it. _

_I can't open the box it brings me back to a time I wish I could go back to, and the leads me to very dark thoughts._

_I sit up and play with the box, "I have no use for you, but I can't give you away because you belong to Mira not me." Greet now I'm talking to objects. _

_I decide to take a walk, the apartment is feeling a bit cramped and everything about it reminds me of Mira. _

_I don't know how long I walk for, but by the time I leave my head I notice I'm in a bad neighborhood. _

_I hear someone say, "Please help." It sounds weak, but near. I push my grief away and search for the voice. "Help." The voice is fading very fast, but I find a person lying in the street. They are covered in dirt, and their left leg is bent at a weird angle. _

_"__Sir help please." The person voices, I go to pick them up when-_

"Chase wake up, we have to leave in twenty minutes to make your flight." Donald shakes his son awake. Chase groans and sits up looking exhausted.

"I'll be ready in five minutes." Chase says through a yawn **(A/N how many of you yawned when reading that?) **and runs a hand through his hair. Donald then leaves to go wake Adam up.

Chase is down stairs with the suitcase exactly five minutes later. He notices Adam is nowhere in sight and Donald is drinking coffee.

"Where's Adam?" Chase asks. Donald can see the anxiety seeping out of his son, so to calm his nerves he puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry we don't need to leave for another fifteen minutes. Why don't you go eat something?" Donald asks, Chase nods before heading to the kitchen and grabbing an apple.

Sixteen minutes later Chase is pacing watching the clock. Then Adam come down stairs in sweats, "I'm ready, lets go." Chase hands Adam a suitcase and they load the car.

One hour later they arrive at the airport. Donald walks them in and gets them through TSA by just flashing a badge. The people in line complain, but the Davenports just ignore them.

"Ok you guys are flying first class to NYC. I have a driver picking you up to take you to my house; it's just out side the city. If you need anything call." Davenport tells them as they walk to the gate. Then Donald pulls them each into a hug, Adam hugs back immediately, but Chase hesitates before hugging him back. "Travel safe, and call me when you land."

"Ok, bye." Chase replies. Donald waves goodbye to them and then leaves.

Thirty minutes later they board the plane.

"Can I have the window seat?" Adam asks, Chase nods and then puts his carry on in the overhead compartment; Adam does the same and takes the window seat.

"Mr. Davenport do you need anything?" The flight attendant asks Chase.

"No thank you." Chase replies, feeling a little weird to be addresses as 'Mr. Davenport'.

The flight attendant then looks at Adam, "Mr. Davenport do you need anything?" Adam doesn't seem to notice, so Chase elbows him.

"What?" Adam asks. Chase rolls his eyes.

"Do you want anything, Adam?" Chase asks and the flight attendant looks at Adam expectantly.

"Do you have any peanuts?" Adam asks. The flight attendant nods and then rushes to get it.

Once everyone has boarded, the plane takes off after the pilot says some stuff and they watch the in case of emergency video. After being in the air for awhile Adam falls asleep. Although Chase tries not to he falls asleep as well.

**A/N Not the best three chapters ever, but necessary. Don't worry we meet Grayson Shannon next time, and we learn why he let them come.**

**I haven't been on a plane in three years, so I just wrote what I remembered.**

**If I made and spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know, and I'll go back and fix them.**

**Replies:**

**gg180000****: (incorporated) I don't mind, you can write almost anything in a review and I'll read it, as well as reply to it. My mom leaves my door open when she wants me to get up.**

**Dirtkid123****: Thanks, that was a nice review! If you really want to know please PM me.**

**RissA15****: Hopefully these three chapters will appease them for a bit. Where can I get 10 Adams, a giant robotic super arm, and a titanium door?**

**RazaraTheFirst****: If you don't want to wait PM me. Bad computer gremlins.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Ok, if you need a shoulder to cry on, or anything please let us know." Betty offers, her three-year-old son walks up and gives me a hug. "I love you uncle Conner."_

_By the time I arrive home the heavens are pouring with the angels tears, and the sky is roaring with mother natures cries. Its as if the world misses Mira._

_I lie on the couch and pull a box out of my pocket. Within the box is Mira's engagement ring, the Shannon's were afraid of grave robbers so they insisted I keep it._

_I can't open the box it brings me back to a time I wish I could go back to, and the leads me to very dark thoughts._

_I sit up and play with the box, "I have no use for you, but I can't give you away because you belong to Mira not me." Greet now I'm talking to objects._

_I decide to take a walk, the apartment is feeling a bit cramped and everything about it reminds me of Mira._

_I don't know how long I walk for, but by the time I leave my head I notice I'm in a bad neighborhood._

_I hear someone say, "Please help." It sounds weak, but near. I push my grief away and search for the voice. "Help." The voice is fading very fast, but I find a person lying in the street. They are covered in dirt, and their left leg is bent at a weird angle._

_"Sir help please." The person voices, I go to pick them up when I feel something sharp and cold enter my stomach. I fall to the ground, grasping my stomach as a warm sticky substance leaves my body. Then the person I was just helping stands up. He begins to search my person._

_"__What are you doing?" I croak and then begin coughing. The warm sticky substance is running down my face when I'm done. My eyelids are getting heavier and heavier, I'm struggling to keep them open._

_The person then finds what he's looking for, my wallet, and leaves me in the street to die. This hopeless feeling begins to work its way through me, telling me its ok to close my eyes._

Chase wakes up, clutching his stomach. He lifts his shirt up, still feeling the knife entering his skin, and his life pouring out. What he sees is just the tiny pale line on his skin; it has always been there.

Chase sighs and leans back into his seat, turning his head to the right and sees his brother sleeping peacefully, and hearing the rhythmic inhaling and exhaling of breath. The sound calms Chase, letting him relax further into his seat. But every time he closes his eyes he feels his life pour out of him, and the hopeless feeling encouraging him to give up. So keep himself awake by he taking the notebook out of his carryon and writing every new aspect of his dream.

Line break

Chase is in Mr. Davenport's guest room unpacking his belongings, trying to pick out an appropriate outfit. "What is an appropriate outfit for telling someone you dream of their great-grandfathers sister?" Chase asks him self. He sighs before slouching against the wall.

"Hey Chasey, when are we leaving?" Adam asks, dressed in his usual attire. Chase looks at his neatly folded clothes, and then grabs a plaid shirt and jeans.

"Right after I get dressed." Chase says, and then heads to the en suit bath. Chase doesn't style his hair, and then walks down stairs. He discovers Adam in Mr. Davenports garage looking at a very expensive Ferrari.

"Come on Adam. Mr. Davenport said we could only use the 1992 ford." Chase says as he walks to the passenger's side of the truck.

"Can we take one of these on a test drive when we come back?" Adam asks as he pulls the truck out of the garage. Chase doesn't answer, looking out the window.

As they leave the estate and get closer to the destination, Chase feels weird. His hands are sweeting, his heart rate has picked up, and he feels like there are millions butterflies in his stomach. He voiced his concern to Adam.

Adam just laughs, "Is the brave leader scared?" Adam teases.

"I'm not scared, I probably just are something bad on the plane." Chase defends himself, a little disheartened by this new feeling.

"I ate the same thing you did on the plane, heck I even ate some of your food. Chasey is scared." Adam taunts.

Chase just crosses his arms, and replies, "I am not."

Adam just chuckles, but doesn't comment. The rest of the ride is spent in silence.

Adam parks the car. "Chase are you ok, you look like your going to puke." Adam states concerned for his little brother and a little disappointed that Chase never told him about his problems.

"Yeah." Chase answers. He unbuckles his seatbelt and then takes a deep breath before exiting the car. Adam follows as Chase walks up to the front door. He knocks and then runs a hand through his hair, terrified that Grayson wont have the answers.

The door creaks open. A man slightly taller than Adam walks out, he has blonde hair and blue eyes that seems to look into your soul. He is wearing blue jeans, black boots and a white t-shirt.

"Hello, you must be Chase and Adam Davenport. I'm Grayson Shannon, please come in." Grayson's deep voice says as he gestures for them to come in.

**A/N So sorry for the late update, I've been busy and had writers block. **

**If I made any spelling or grammar mistakes let me know and I'll go back and fix them.**

**Reply:**

**RissA15: Thanks for reviewing! I hope the fangirls aren't to mad about this late update. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chase steps into the house, with Adam on his heels. Once inside Chase notices the walls filled with family pictures.

"My great grandfather Josh Shannon and his wife Betty bought this place, they needed to get away from the city." Grayson explains when he notices the brothers gazing at the wall. Chase just nods as he scans the walls. His breath gets stuck in his throat when his eyes land on a beautiful black and white picture, of Mira.

Grayson takes notice of Chases state, He walks up to the picture "This was taken a year before Mira died. I also have some of her and Conner, if you're interested." Grayson says.

Chase snaps out of his trance, "Yeah."

Adam looks at his younger brother, a little unnerved by his lack of response.

But before he could comment Grayson speaks, "I'm going to go get us some refreshments, the living room is in there." Grayson points before leaving the brothers alone.

Adam makes his way to the living room, but Chase looks at Miras picture once more, "You really are real." He wishers, then follows his brother.

Once they're situated in the living room Adam asks, "How do you know who Mira is?" Chase runs a hand through his hair before sighing.

"It's a weird story. Lets wait for Grayson before I tell it." Chase says, Adam doesn't respond. They sit in silence till Grayson walks out with a tray full of cookies and three glasses of lemonade.

"Thanks." Chase says as he grabs a glass of lemonade. Adam smiles at Grayson in gratitude before taking a few cookies, and a glass.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning?" Grayson says trying to skip the small talk.

Adam turns to his little brother, still confused about the situation.

Chase stares at his lemonade before starting, "For about a month now I've been dreaming about Mira and Conner. I dream as if I am Conner, living through him I guess." Chase glances up to make sure they didn't get lost, after a nod from Adam he continues, "It all started with Conner asking Mira to marry him. The dreams have been starting and chronologically building from that moment." **(A/N Chase went into more depth, but its old information so I skipped it.) **

Adam can tell Chase is unsure, and that scares Adam. For as long as Adam can remember Chase has always had the answer. Adam can also tell it scares Chase, not knowing why.

"My aunt made me reads Conners journal. Since he was an only child, and both his parents were deceased, Josh got his stuff. Anyway my Aunt loved learning about the Shannon's genealogy as a child.

One day when she was a little girl she went into the attic and found an old journal, it turned out to be Conner's journal. My aunt believed that Conner and Mira were soul mates, destined to be together forever, her brother and sister thought she was crazy. I also thought she was crazy, but then I read your email, it reminded me of a passage in his journal." Grayson then stands up, startling the brothers, and walks over to the bookshelf.

Once he finds what he's looking for he walks back and hands a leather-bound book to Chase. Its old and the initials on the front are _CPD, _Chase feels as if he has held this book before. When he opens the cover _Conner Philip Deans _was written in cursive.

"That's his journal, why don't you read it and then come back. My aunt told me that Josh said Mira had a journal as well, but she couldn't find it. I also looked throughout the house and was unable to find it." Grayson informed the brothers.

"Is your aunt around?" Adam asks.

"No she died a year ago, my parents are also dead, and my other aunt is in a rest home." Grayson solemnly replies.

"Oh." Adam says.

"Thank you for your help, we better be going. We'll also have the journal back before we depart." Chase says as he stands up. Grayson leads them out.

He shakes both of their hands, and wishes them good luck as the walk toward the truck.

Line break

"Why didn't you tell me Chasey?" Adam asks shortly after they leave the property.

"I wasn't sure if I was crazy or not." Chase says. He can't look at his brother, ashamed for keeping this from him.

Chase knows Adam is hurt, when they were younger Chase looked up to his brother telling him everything but as he entered his teenage years he became reclusive. He misses the bond him and Adam use to share.

Adam doesn't respond and they spend the rest of the car ride home in silence.

**A/N The answer will be revealed in the next chapter. Sorry there wasn't a dream in this chapter. I'm a nervous about posting this chapter; I scraped the original idea and went for more of a rushed feel. **

**Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, and let me know if they bother you.**

**Replies:**

**RissA15: I hope this update placates them. *Biting nails nervously* **

**Fanficlove23: I hope this was soon enough. (As I read the tone of this comment I realize it sounds sarcastic and mean, it's not suppose to be.)**

**RazaraTheFirst: Haha! O_O (Staring contest initiated).**

**Czechm8: Thanks for the constructive criticism, looking back on it now I agree. **


	9. Chapter 9

Adam puts the truck into park, and shuts the garage. Both brothers just sit in their respective seats, hesitant to leave.

"Adam I'm sorry I didn't trust you. It's just hard –" _For me to not know. _ Chase couldn't get the words out, but Adam knows.

He pulls Chase into a hug, "I understand Chasey." Chase hugs his brother back, but their brother bonding moment is ruined when Chases cell phone rings.

They pull away, and Chase answers his phone "Hello, this is Chase Davenport."

Chase says as he gets out of the truck.

"Chase its Tasha, I've been trying to call you two all day. What happened? Are you guys ok?" Tasha asks, she sounds panicked.

"Tasha we're fine. We had our phones off, till just recently. I'm sorry." Chase replies as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Why were your phones off?" Tasha demands.

"We were in a meeting." Chase says, silently praying for Tasha to stop interrogating him.

"That's not what Donald told me this morning. He told me you were there to find your self, why-" Tasha begins before Chase cuts her off.

"The meeting did help me. Look Tasha I got to go, can I call you back?" _Please say yes. _Chase runs a hand through his hair as he awaits a response.

"I might just get on a plane to make sure you two are alright. I can't believe Donald let you two go off by yourselves across the country." Tasha sounds angry.

Chase puts his hand over the cell phone, "Hey Adam do you want to talk to Tasha?"

"Sure." Adam takes the phone from Chase.

"Hey Tasha-" Adam starts but Chase doesn't listen, he just goes to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Chase makes himself and Adam a sandwich before heading to the dinning room. He's about half way through his sandwich when Adam walks in.

"I think I calmed her down, she said she expects us to call every day. Thanks for the food." Adam sits down and eats half the sandwich in one bite.

"How'd you do that? When I talked to her she was about ready to hop on a plane over here." Chase is astonished his brother calmed Tasha down.

"We just talked." Adam says with a shrug.

"Hey can we go to the Statue of Liberty tomorrow?" Adam asks, and then finishes his sandwich and grabs the rest of Chases.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to bed." Chase replies.

"Are you going to look through Conners journal?" Adam asks.

"Yeah." Chase says as he exits the room.

"Good luck and let me know if you need any help." Adam offers.

Chase is surprised by Adams offer, "Thanks." Chase continues to walk out of the room but then stops, "Do you want to read the journal?"

Now its Adams turn to be surprised, he always thought he was mentally inferior then Chase. "Ok."

The two boys clean their mess before going to Chases room, and sit on the bed. Chase grabs the journal from the nightstand and traces Conner's initials with his finger, a feeling of nostalgia overcomes him.

"Here goes nothing." Chase says as he opens the book to the first page.

_Dear journal, July 30, 1918_

_My mother got me this book for my 21st birthday; she says it will help me become a better writer. _

_CPD_

_Dear journal, August 14, 1918_

_My mother thinks I need to find a wife or I'll die alone, so she set me up with her friend's daughter, Louise. She is eighteen years old; has boring brown eyes, and long flat light brown hair. She cooks, cleans, and wants three kids, she sounds perfect on paper. But when I took her out for dinner she had no mind of her own and went along with everything I said. Most guys like a submissive wife, but I find it boring._

_ I went to talk to my mother this morning hoping she would understand. But before I could get a word out my mother told me that Louise thought I was a wonderful man and can't wait for our next date. So now it looks like I'm going to marry Louise and have three kids._

_CPD_

"I thought he liked Mira." Adam says after finishing the passage.

"This is before he meets Mira." Chase replies and turns a few pages ahead.

_Dear Journal, December 18, 1918_

_I went Christmas shopping today when I literally ran into the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I was walking down the street to find Louise a present; I wasn't paying attention just letting my feet take me where I need to go. When I feel something hit me and then I hear a body hit the ground. I look down and see this girl sprawled on the ground. She has long black wavy hair, and green eyes that could rival an emerald. She was poor, I could tell by her clothing, but she had fire in her eyes._

_"Watch where you're going." She warns, I ignore her and hold a hand out to help her, but she refuses and stands up by her self. She glares at me before walking away, my brain tells me to let her walk off, but my gut says run after her. _

_So I run after her yelling, "Miss wait up." She either can't hear me or ignores me; I think it's the latter. I finally catch up to her and grab her left shoulder, "Miss I'm really sorry, let me make it up to you." I tried to appease her, but she took it as an insult. She put her face close to mine and hissed, "I don't need your pity." She then spins on her heel. I knew if I followed her again it would push her to far, so I called out, "My name is Conner Deans, look me up in the phone book if you ever want me to repay you." _

_I spent the rest of my day thinking about her, I didn't even find Louise a present._

_CPD_

"Do you mind if I skip a couple of pages?" Chase asks.

"No." Adam replies.

_Dear Journal, December 29, 1918_

_Ever since I ran into that girl I've been having weird dreams. Actually it's the same dream over and over again just increasing in length. It's about this girl named Mai and her husband Chan. I see everything through Chan, it's as if I am Chan. The dreams started a month after their daughter Kya was born; tonight's dream was a fire that consumed the whole house leaving everyone died. When I woke up I felt like I was on fire. _

"He went through what I'm going through." Chase whispers, not feeling like he was going insane.

"He has the same initials that you have CPD like Chase Patrick Davenport." Adam says. "This reminds me of the story of reincarnation Bree was talking about once."

A light bulb goes off in Chases head, "Do you think that Conner is the reincarnation of Chan?" Chase asks, he was too nervous to ask _do you think I'm the reincarnation of Conner._

"Does that make you the reincarnation of Conner?" Adam asks using deduction.

**A/N I know a lot of people were guessing that. So what should Miras name in a past life be, or future name?**

**For first names I like: Mia, Mara, Maya, Micah, McKenna, and Mabe**l

**For middle names I like: Zia, Zara, Zusa, Zuri, and Zaria **

**I can only think of one last name that starts with an S, Smith. (The last name does not need to be smith)**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**CANT BE Mia Zia or Mara Zara.**

**I'm a little nervous to update this. **

**Replies:**

**RissA15: Thanks for keeping the fangirls at bay, and the awesome review!**

**RazaraTheFirst: Tell your guinea pig that I said bless you. Plus awwwww so cute.**

**Dirtkid123: Sorry I couldn't update now (aka 11 hours ago). Thanks for the wonderful review.**

**Fanficlove23: I hope this doesn't disappoint. **


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time in over a month Chase wakes up from a dreamless sleep, he just opens his eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light. He feels free and empty at the same time. He knows that he won't be plagued anymore by the dreams, but Conner is dead. Chase knows logically that Conner is dead, but it means that Conner was stabbed and then bleeds to death, not living a long healthy life. Chase also knows that Chan died early, and if history repeats its self, which it almost always does, he will die at a young age too.

Chase sits up and realizes that he was wearing his clothes from yesterday; he also feels something slide off of him with a loud thump following. He looks down and sees Conner's journal on the ground, in-between his feet.

"Hey Chasey!" Adam says as he opens the door, and walks in wearing an apron, the smell of bacon floats into Chases room.

"Are we still going to the Statue of Liberty today?" Adam asks.

"Yeah. Just let me get ready first." Chase says pushing Adam out of his room. He leans on the door remembering that he read more of Conner's journal after Adam left and the passages match up with his dreams.

He picks up the book and accidentally drops the book when he trips over one of his shoes. It opens on a random page near the back. Chase goes over to pick the book up and at a closer look it doesn't seem to be written by Conner:

_Dear Conner,_

_I bet when you get to this page you will be a successful writer, with tons of books published. With publishing companies everywhere wanting your next great novel. Don't let this fame and success get to your head. But that's why you keep me around, to keep you grounded._

_I also predict that you finally got down on one knee and proposed. We are probably living in a nice house just outside the city, with a dog and one child. The child will have your hair, fair skin and creativity, with my eyes and personality. _

_Conner my love, I want you to know that you have to stop leaving your journal at my house. _

_Love Maya Zoe Shannon (Hopefully Deans by the time you read this)_

_P.S. I read the whole thing. ;)_

The handwriting is elegant, and looks like Maya spent time writing that compared to Conner's rushed and sloppy handwriting.

The sincerity of the passage almost brings tears to Chases eyes as he remembers the tragedy of their love.

Line break

The two brothers are on the ferry, coming back after spending an hour climbing to the top of the statue of liberty. Adam bought a bobble head and a snow globe.

"Thanks for coming Chase. Can we go to Time Square tomorrow?" Adam asks the hopefulness in his eyes makes it impossible for Chase to say no.

"Ok. But the day after we have to go return Conner's journal, and I have to ask Grayson a few questions." Chase says leaning on the railing, letting the wind rollover his face. Adam goes back to taking pictures on his phone, and texting them to Leo.

Chase looks over the railing and sees a six-year-old boy pulling his mother along trying to get a hotdog. The little boy and mother are laughing. Chase watches them feeling a pang of jealously, he loves Tasha but she's more of an aunt then a mom. He continues to watch the small family, then a man and teenage girl walk up to them, he assumes they are relatives.

Chase watches the teenage girl; she's dressed in black form head to toe. She has a black t-shirt with a skull on it, black skinny jeans that are ripped, with a chain on them for a belt, and to complete the look black combat boots. When she turns her face at in his line of sight he expects to see gothic makeup, but he is surprised by that lack of makeup. Her eyes are closed when she faces him, but when she opens her eyes his heart stops at the unnerving green that stares back at him. The eyes look exactly like Miras, but instead of being warm they are ice cold. He has never seen Mai, but his gut is telling him these eyes match hers.

"Hey Chase are you ok?" Adam interrupts Chases thoughts.

Chase lets out the breath he was holding and looks at Adam, "Sorry I was off in space."

Adam shrugs, "I was just asking if you wanted to get Chinese food for lunch?"

"Sure." Chase says. He turns back to look at the girl, and he finds that she is glaring at him. When their eyes meet, Chase gets a flash back:

_I grab her right hand and lightly kiss it, electricity shoots through me. "Mabel Zuri Smith you have to be one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Would you like to dance with me?" I ask still holding her right hand._

_She grins at me, "Flattery will get you no where Charles."_

_I chuckle, "Then how can I get you to dance with me?" _

_She gently pulls her right hand back, picks her ball gown up and walks away. I trail behind her, and we end up on a quiet balcony. I stare in to her green eyes; I could stare at those eyes for hours and never become bored._

_"__I let you in on a secret, I hate dancing while wearing a corset. It's so uncomfortable, and restricts my breath. I know it's improper for me to speak like this, but I don't care. If you still want that dance meet me there, at dusk." Mabel points her elegant hand to a willow tree on her fathers property. "Now if you'll excuse me." She curtsies before exiting. _

Chase snaps out of his flashback, and realizes he's in the back of a cab, with Adam on his right.

"How'd we get here?" Chase asks. The last thing he remembers is standing on the ferry watching a girl.

"We got of the ferry and caught a cab. We're going out to get Chinese food. Don't you remember?" Adam asks, beginning to worry about his brother. He noticed Chase was being quiet, but he thought that was because he was thinking about the journal.

"I'll explain to you when we get back to house." Chase says, wishing that Adam drove them instead of taking a cab to the city.

**A/N Sorry for the late chapter, I was working on one of my other stories. **

**Also I purposely skipped the trip to the Statue of Liberty, I've never been. I also have no idea how long it takes for someone to climb to the top of the Statue.**

**Any more ideas for names?**

**Who's this new girl?!**

**Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, and let me know so I can go back and fix them.**

**Replies:**

**RazaraTheFirst: Notice anything?**

**daphrose: Thanks for reviewing on every chapter you missed!**


End file.
